


Dreidel, Dreidel

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hanukkah Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Pietro teaches you how to play with a game of dreidel, and a bet is made.





	Dreidel, Dreidel

You unwrapped another piece of gelt and popped the chocolate coin into your mouth. The menorah was in its place, waiting until sundown to be lit. Wanda was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm - you had arrived before the festivities so Pietro could explain some of the traditions surrounding the holiday. It was your first time celebrating Hanukkah and you knew how much it meant to the twins, who were your closest friends on the team.

“So kids get this instead of getting actual money?” you asked, holding up another chocolate coin. Pietro snatched it from you, unwrapping it and eating the coin before you could blink.

“Sometimes, but usually it’s a little of both,” he explained.

“Personally, I think I prefer the chocolate,” you said, reaching out to grab the bag of chocolate coins but Pietro grabbed it and placed it further down the table. “Hey!”

“You’ll get more,” he said, grinning at the way you pouted. “There’s another use for them.”

“Besides eating?”

“Eating will come later - once you win them.” He grabbed a small four-sided spinning top, a dreidel, and placed it on the table. He began to explain the rules of the game - everyone started with ten coins and at the beginning of the game, everyone put one coin into the center “pot”. Everyone took turns, placing one more coin in the pot on each of their turns and then spinning the dreidel, their action being decided based on what symbol was facing up. The game ended when all but one player had no coins left.

You played a couple of games with him for the chocolate coins - you each won one so you ended up sharing, but the twins had bought plenty of coins since there were plenty of guests coming for the celebration so you knew there were more hidden somewhere. It was when you were going to start your third game when Pietro made a suggestion.

“What do you say we make this more interesting?” he asked.

“Define ‘interesting’,” you replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Like, the loser has to do something the winner says.”

Wanda walked into the room, wiping her hands on a towel. “I want to watch this one,” she said, taking a seat at the table. “What are you betting on?”

“We haven’t decided yet. Any suggestions?” Pietro asked his sister.

She thought for a moment, then replied, “How about, if you win this next game, then Y/N has to kiss you?”

Your face flushed, and you avoided eye contact with Pietro. He was your close friend and had been for a while, and you’d been trying to push aside your growing crush on him so as not to ruin your friendship.

“Y/N,” Pietro said, “is that okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah…” You couldn’t think of anything to say to get out of this. “But what if I win?”

“Then my brother will be your transportation until Christmas,” Wanda suggested.

Pietro let out a laugh. “I suppose I can live with that.” He looked at you and handed you the dreidel. “Ladies first.”

You took the dreidel from him and spun it - you could’ve sworn you saw the slightest flash of red but you were more focused on your spin, which ended up failing you as you lost one of your coins. Then Pietro spun, and his spin landed on the side that meant that he didn’t have to do anything. The game continued and you seemed to have ridiculously bad luck, and soon you were left with only one coin left while Pietro had acquired all of the ones you’d put in the pot.

“Why do I have the feeling the dreidel’s working against me?” you asked before grabbing it for your final spin.

“Maybe it really wants us to kiss,” Pietro replied. “Or maybe that’s just my sister.”

“I would never do that!” Wanda insisted, though you and Pietro exchanged a look - it was clear that you both knew that she was using her powers on the dreidel. Still, you were having fun playing with them so you didn’t complain. 

You spun the dreidel and sure enough, there went your last coin. Pietro smiled apologetically at you.

“Look, since this wasn’t a fair game I’m not going to hold you to our bet,” he said as he stood up. You quickly stood up as well and pressed your lips to his, feeling his initial surprise as he kissed you back, but he quickly got over it. You heard retreating footsteps as Wanda went back into the kitchen. Pietro wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. When you broke the kiss to breathe, he smiled at you.

“I’m glad you lost,” he said.

“Me too.”


End file.
